


Pillow Talk

by Kroissant



Series: Felannie Works [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy sunday morning, Pillow Talk, after sex - Freeform, annette and felix sharing a moment, cute song about felix, felix encouraging annette, husband and wife dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: A glimpse of Annette and Felix spending time together on the bed, with Annette struggling to come up with lyrics for her new song and Felix encouraging her.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_on_a_Staff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/gifts).

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Here is a short story I've been itching to write for a while now. It began with a song and after a ton of sleeping, this fanfic was born!
> 
> I would like to take a moment to thank my readers and for their tremendous support! I would continue to do my best to deliver great content in the future!
> 
> And for the biggest surprise, this fanfic is dedicated to a dear friend of mine-Star_on_a_staff! She's been such a great contributor in the small community, I believe it's best to dedicate this to her! If you can, please check her profile and read her works! She's incredibly talented!
> 
> Now, why pillow talk?
> 
> "Definition - pillow talk is a special time when you are lying down with the person you love in the intimate setting of your bed, maybe before or after making love or it doesn't have to involve sex at all - that's the beauty of it."
> 
> That's all for now!
> 
> Enjoy the story!

* * *

A wink of sunlight trickled through the large glass windows, plaguing the entirety of the master bedroom of its golden splendor.

At the center of the space was a queen-sized bed, with splashes of teal blue and stark white smearing the blankets and pillows of its assorted hues. Hidden beneath the comforts, there came a slight stir and seconds later, a blob of marmalade emerged, coming into view.

Blinking a few times, Annette extracted her hand out from the blanket to cover her mouth as she proceeded to emit a loud yawn.

Slowly, she motioned her head to her left, and with half-lidded eyes, keenly studied the majesty of her surroundings—from the lingering shadows dancing across the dry-cream painted interior walls, the shiny gleam of the wooden dressers, the tall lampshade near the bedside table, the collection of fake potted plants neatly tucked in-between the small spaces of each furniture, to the side door found on the corresponding right that would lead to the small, shared lavatory.

When Annette dared to gaze downward, she was welcomed with the random pile of clothes and undergarments scattered across the wooden flooring. Processing her thoughts, she stretched her arm outward and let it rest on her temple. Heaving a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, allowing the memory from last night to resurface and run its course.

A light shade of crimson spread across her cheeks as Annette became reminded of the past events which transpired to where they were right now.

It started with a simple date to the Duscur-themed restaurant she had suggested one night, and after drinking a bit too much red wine and getting a bit tipsy (especially on her end) before they knew it, everything was escalating too fast, with their clothes already being tossed in different directions with the dead of silence becoming accompanied by the intense sounds of their moaning, and eager encouragements to one another as they were ready to take the leap…and here they were now, bedridden and completely naked under the sheets, with their legs tangled up together as if perfecting a slow-capture rendition of a coordinated waltz.

Annette blushed, shifting rather awkwardly, rubbing her thighs together as she felt the private portion of her body beginning to heat up—a natural side-effect for recalling a lewd experience. A breath of hot air tickled her exposed neck and in response, she craned her head to avert her sight to where it might be coming from.

The corners of her lips greatly lengthened and before she knew it, had produced a large, dumb grin.

Long, ink hair beautifully flowed down along his broad exposed shoulder blades, and though the covers of the blankets shielded most of the top portion of his body from the morning glow, the tiny drops of light which managed to sneak in had wandered across his beautiful face, from his closed eyes, the subtle wrinkles, to his sharp nose, prominent cheekbones and partially opened mouth—in her eyes, her husband was naturally beautiful.

Annette remained there, grinning like a dumb fool and giggling lightly to herself as she marveled at the latter's sleeping face.

Raising one finger, she darts it to his general direction and ever so carefully, poked him on the nose.

Nothing came.

Smiling, she poked him again, this time on the cheek.

To her delight, she managed to get a reaction from him…though not exactly what she had imagined it to be.

With his eyes still closed, Felix scrunched up his face, crinkling his nose.

A stream of voiceless words escaped from under his breath, unreachable to her ears. He squirmed a bit, readjusting his sleeping position by sliding one arm under his pillow and after sinking his head back on the mattress, exhaled a deep breath, and went momentarily still.

Seconds later, her ears picked up his light snoring.

Annette rolled her eyes, then cast her husband a frosty look.

An idea popped into her head and with that, the corners of her lips curved into a mischievous smile.

She went in for the kill, creeping in and crossing the great space between them. As she inched a bit further, she could feel his hot breathing tickling her exposed skin. A shade of crimson crept on her cheeks, her heart pounding hard against her chest the more she went along with her plan. Holding her breath, she ventured a bit further, though nearly went on a frenzy the second she felt his breathing tickling along her exposed, freckled skin.

All Annette could do was materialize a big smile.

Leaning a bit forward, she settled with nuzzling her cheek against his exposed neck and tipping her head slightly to rest on the same pillow, closed her eyes and pressed her lips together…and out came a low, and distinct humming.

It was gentle yet sweet, lighthearted and brimming with life.

Just like the rest of her other silly songs, she had previously done; this one carried an air of wonder and was utterly captivating.

Absorbed with the catchy melody, Annette failed to catch the exact moment when her husband cracked his eyes open, and for the next minute, fixated his full attention on only her, with a trace of affection embedded in his soft gaze.

And when she had finally stopped and reopened her eyes, Felix gave a half-smile as he watched her entire face turn completely red, matching the same color of her bright, marmalade locks.

"A new song in the works?" He asked, quirking his left eyebrow.

Taking a moment to process his words, Annette flashed him a nervous smile. Dipping her head, she fiddled with her hands and shrugged her shoulders. "Sort of…" She trailed off, blushing madly. "Just waiting for the right words to come in,"

Felix nodded, and with his other arm, pulled his wife a bit closer to him, reeling her in as he tightened his hold around her waist. Inclining his head, he set his chin along her light freckled shoulder blade. "I'm sure it'll come to you," He assured her, burying his face deeper into the crook of her exposed neck and inhaling her natural scent. "It always does,"

Annette smiled, shaking her head. "I mean, it's still a working progress," She points out to him, and nibbling on her bottom lip, shrugged her shoulders again as she added, "Who knows? Maybe it'll take a bit longer to finish compared to the rest,"

Felix snorts. "I doubt that," A pause. "…Annette?"

"Hmm?"

"How did the song go again?"

Annette blinked, motioning her head to face him properly. "Which one?"

"The one you were having trouble with right now," He elaborates, loosening his grip on her as he looked back to share the same eye level as her. "How does it go again?"

Annette pursed her lips, ruminating through her thoughts. Slowly, a smile reappeared on her lips. "Let's see…" Clearing her throat, she closed her eyes for the third time and proceeded to effortlessly hum the same tune.

A faint smile etched on his lips as Felix allowed himself to give in to the alluring music. And as he listened in, unconsciously pressed his forehead against the side of her head and exhaled a low sigh, relishing their private moment behind closed doors.

There was always something carefree about her singing, and the way how the notes she performed would naturally align with the same rhythm she would produce on the spot, naturally falling into place as if they were meant to be sung by hers truly.

So many songs and even now, Felix couldn't seem to grow tired of them.

His wife's incredible talent for composing a song in such a short amount of time had never once disappointed him, nor failed to put him in such a relaxing mood.

While Annette was engrossed with weaving her new song, Felix took it as his responsibility to permanently carve her score into his mind and fortunately for him, this one, in particular, was guaranteed to be exceptional.

"Oh!"

As soon as he heard this, Felix lightly snickered. "You got it?"

Quickly turning around to glance at him, Annette gave him the brightest of her smiles. The second he caught her eyes sparkling with indescribable joy, he knew that she had done it.

She had found her lyrics.

"That was fast,"

"I know, right?" Annette chimed in, giggling uncontrollably as she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her long, thin arms around his neck as she sighed contently. "And it's all thanks to you~"

Hearing this, Felix cast his wife a confused look. "…Me?"

When he received a firm nod from her, he frowned. "What did I do?"

"You were my inspiration!"

"Your…inspiration?"

Annette beamed. "Yeah," She confirmed, "Would you like to hear it?"

Curious to know the reason behind her statement, Felix gave her his approval.

His wife let out a delightful cheer, followed by a short round of applause. "Alright, prepare yourself!" To his dismay, she had squirmed out from his hold and sat upright on the bed—revealing a set of bite marks and hickeys along the fair, freckled skin of her collarbone and thighs.

Felix laid on his spot, the comforts of the blanket draped over his form, his eyes slightly widening and mouth partially half-opened as he drank in the sight of Annette, smiling away without care as her entire naked body was enveloped by the warm sunlight coming from the windows in all its glory.

Heat stained his cheeks, his right-hand shaping into a whitened fist and his teeth clenching.

Deep down, he was fighting the urge from his desire to pounce at her right then and there, ravage her already tainted body, claiming her as his through physical action and drown to her sweet, velvety moans resonating throughout the bedroom they had shared together for three whole years, and possibly reenact the same thing they had done last night.

But now wasn't a good time.

Not when she was acting like this—ecstatic and overwhelmed with happiness, as quite evident to how jittery she currently was and the gleaming shimmer of her big, blue eyes staring back at him...unable to contain the excitement of what she had come up with.

"You ready to hear it?"

With a smile, Felix nodded his head. "I'm all ears,"

And that was all it took for her to come alive. Seating herself comfortably on the sea of blankets, she squeezed her eyes shut and instinctively brought both of her hands close to her chest. For the umpteenth time, she opened her mouth to release the same, familiar tune she had grown to appreciate quite fondly.

"**Grumpy hubby~"** She began to sing aloud, catching him off-guard. **"My all-time wubby~ my darling honey, and one of many,"**

While Annette bobbed her head to the upbeat of her new lyrics, Felix turned his gaze elsewhere, turning scarlet as he listened on to her new composition.

When she mentioned that he was her main inspiration, was she referring to the overall song or the lyrics in general? She was only a few stanzas in, and her poor husband was already going red in the face, covering his bashful look with his right hand in an attempt to conceal it.

"**My, he's so funny~ His hair smooth and shiny~ So cute and sexy, oh am so lucky~"** Shortly after Annette had delivered the last of her lines, she reopened her eyes and averted her sights back to the latter. "I believe that's all for now," She went on, collecting her hands together as she smiled away, "What do you think? A bit too much?"

No response.

"Err…Felix?"

Still no reply, Annette grew worried. "Hey, is everything alright?" She asked, coming closer to him and once she did, was startled by the sudden warmth of his arms reattaching themselves around her, and without warning, Felix buried his face against the valley of her breasts. He inhaled a deep breath, pulling her closer.

Annette blinked, smiling a little as she noticed the tips of his ears lingering a bit of redness. "Do you…not like the new song?" She wondered, her voice growing faint. "If you like, I could always change it up a little—"

"Don't," Felix said immediately, startling her. And when he looked up, locking eyes with hers, he smirked. "It's good,"

"Wait, you like it?" Annette suddenly cried, appalled by what she had heard. "Seriously?"

"Still needs some work, but not it's too bad," Felix expressed his opinion, his voice noticeably soft as he was deep in thought. "The tune is still catchy so no problem there,"

Annette shot him a confused look. "You think so?" And as she started to ramble off about her concerns—what if the song ends up growing popular in the future? Maybe he was pulling her leg and there was a hidden message behind his words? If she chose to ignore the gut feeling she was having, it might be too late for her to revise the lyrics and modify the arrangement of the tune.

While Annette was beginning to exhibit doubts of her recent creation, Felix remained silent and allowed her to do so, waiting patiently for her to tire herself out and placed his head on her chest, listening to the beating of her heart and the ongoing nonsense of her song not being good enough.

It took a while but as predicted, the poor woman had worn herself out, hanging her head and mumbling a few voiceless words under her breath.

Her guard finally down, Felix seized this chance to release his arms around her and taking her wrist, gently pulled her back to the bed with him, and as they both descended downwards, with the latter quick to be alarmed by the sudden gesture, the dark-haired man startled her by scooping her back into his arms, setting her on top of him. Taking a hem of the blanket, he proceeded to cover her beautiful form with the blankets.

"…Felix?" Annette sputtered out, her cheeks turning pink as she became aware of their current position—of her laying on top of her husband, with her hands closed together against his broad chest. Slowly, she raised her chin a little higher, and once more, they locked eyes on each other.

"Don't ever doubt yourself," Felix spoke up, getting her attention. "You should know by now that whatever you do, I'm always going to be here to support you," Motioning his head the other way, he muttered a few more words under his breath.

Annette blinked. What did he say?

"Could you repeat that?" She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently. "I didn't quite hear what you said,"

She watched him shake his head and in retaliation, lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Felix!" She pouted, giving him the puppy eyes. "Come on, fest up!"

Angling his body, Felix readjusted his sleeping position and to her horror, he took her along with him, reattaching his arm around her waist and with his eyes closed, nuzzled his nose along the crook of her neck, with a few strands of his long hair cascading over her head, veiling over the entirety of her face and prickling her rosy cheeks.

"Stop shouting," He groaned, his words growing slow and languid. "It's Sunday…let's just sleep in,"

Annette blew his hair away from her face, sighing deeply as she peered at the ceiling.

Even so, she cracked a smile.

Mornings were always her favorite time of the day—and as an early bird, was itching to stretch her arms and legs out, head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them and possibly hunt down her notebook to begin writing the lyrics still running through her head.

But just this once, maybe it was best to stay in…and from the looks of it, it doesn't seem like either of them would be getting out of bed anytime soon.

Together, the pair was sprawled out in their bed, the blanket thankfully obscuring their nudity. And from Annette's side, her husband secured his arms around her waist and was sleeping soundly, with his thin, chapped lips lightly pressing onto her flesh, and his hot, steady breathing softly lulling her to sleep…

How lucky she was to bear witness to a rare sight of her darling husband's sleepy face. Such a thought prompted Annette to emit another lazy smile, her vision already starting to blur as she inhaled another breath in—the stench of sex intermingling well with the floral-scented essential oils she remembered once purchasing to freshen up the room.

It was times like this that she felt blessed to have married him, to be able to sleep soundly and wake up to be greeted by the person she dearly loved for so long. Often, she would find herself unable to grasp the reality of them being together, in a relationship, and so far, has full of wonder and mayhem, and she loved every second of it.

Using the last of her energy, Annette turned her head to glance at her husband one more time and inching a bit closer, rubbed the tips of their noses together. At the same time, she lifted her arms high, circling them around his neck.

"Sleep tight," She sang softly in his ear, giving him a quick peck on the temple before dozing off. "My big old grump,"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now I'm getting sleepy.
> 
> This entire fanfic was inspired by a single song that's been in my head (it's been etched in my head since lovely duet) and I wanted to find a way to integrate it into a story. And well, I've been sleeping so much, why don't I just put that as part of the story? And so we have a fluffy (and poor excuse of sexy scenes) story of our favorite pairing just in bed, conversing, and enjoying the other's company.
> 
> I would also like to thank my friend Star_on_a_staff for her advice thus far! I've been stuck on the ending for a while now, but thanks to her, I managed to gain the courage to post this online! As mentioned before, please check her profile and support her! She's such a talented writer!
> 
> I believe that's all for now! Thank you so much for your support! Feel free to comment or in ao3 community, to send kudos!


End file.
